


Little Jasmine Dream (1853)

by chaineskye



Series: babad alit (hikayat manik khatulistiwa) [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Colonization Era, F/M, Friendship, Historical References, Oblivious Dutch-East Indies, Slice of Life, Unreliable Narrator, Young!Dutch East Indies
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineskye/pseuds/chaineskye
Summary: Layaknya setiap orang, Indiё yang beranjak remaja memiliki mimpi yang ingin dicapainya. Sebuah obrolan kecil tentang waltz membuat Netherlands mengetahuinya.





	Little Jasmine Dream (1853)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu and I gain no profit from this work but self-satisfaction. The OCs who appeared in this work is based on actual countries or kingdoms.
> 
> Warning: Depending on your perspective, this fic may be disrespecting history. I'd like to think otherwise, but if you feel so please refrain from reading.

_Indiё_ memasang telinga, mendengarkan piringan hitam yang baru saja dipasang _motherland_ -nya di gramofon. Keduanya dikirim langsung dari Eropa sana. Eropa! Tak dapat dibayangkannya betapa jauh benda yang ringkih dengan corong besar tersebut telah berkelana. Lebih jauh darinya pernah benda itu mengarungi samudera raya. Sedang pelaut-pelaut terbaik Makassar dahulu mungkin tak dapat berlayar sejauh itu. Dan lagi, kemari untuk mengantarkan musik untuknya. Dibayangkannya dirinya seorang putri yang dapat meminta apapun dan mendapatkannya dalam jentikan jari. Zaman sekarang orang kulit putih telah berlayar dengan kapal berasap mereka. Barangkali nanti akan ada yang serupa di darat. Begitu romantis ia membayangkan awak kapal mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka di laut lepas untuk membawa musik di kepulauan yang jauh ini. Manusia dan kehebatannya!

Tanpa sadar dirinya telah bersenandung mengikuti. Remaja tersebut tidak pernah mendengar musik jenis itu sebelumnya hingga beberapa waktu lalu, ketika England mengenalkannya pada alat musik bernama violin. Pria Inggris tersebut mengajarkan lagu–lagu yang mudah untuk dimainkan olehnya selama lima tahun ia berada di negeri khatulistiwa itu. _Indiё_ belum pernah memegang busur lagi sejak personifikasi beralis tebal tersebut pergi.

 _Biar menjadi rahasia kecil saya_ , pikir _Indiё_. _Dan lagi, tak ada pengaruhnya ia tahu tentang kemampuan saya ini atau tidak._

Yang Netherlands tahu hanyalah ketertarikan gadis tersebut tiba–tiba pada musik klasik setelah tinggal bersama England. Pemuda Belanda tersebut kemudian membawakan berbagai koleksi piringan hitam dan sebuah gramofon sekembalinya ke Hindia untuk mansion tempat _Indiё_ tinggal.

“Tidak baik kalau gadis remaja sepertimu tinggal sendirian di rumah yang luas dan sunyi begini,” pemuda Eropa itu memberitahunya, “Kalau ada musik, setidaknya maling tahu ada orang di rumah.” Padahal, sering dilihat _Indiё_ jongos-jongos berpatroli di sekeliling mansion. Para bujang berdarah campuran itu selalu tampak acuh bila gadis tersebut tersenyum dan menyapa. _Angkuh!_ pikir _Indiё_ sebal.

Netherlands baru kembali ke Hindia untuk mengunjunginya. Segera ia memutar piringan hitam baru. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi tersebut membiarkan gadis Asia Tenggara tersebut mendengarkan melodi yang asing itu, yang dilakukannya dengan penuh perhatian. Belanda itu sendiri menyibukkan diri dengan lembar demi lembar kertas berisi berbaris–baris kalimat dan angka tanpa akhir, semuanya dalam bahasa yang tidak dikuasai _Indiё_ —mungkin Latin atau Jerman. Ia percaya apapun yang dikerjakan pemuda itu, semua demi kebaikan dirinya.

Mendengar musik yang mengalun, _Indiё_ merasa sangat ingin menari mengikuti rangkaian melodi yang riang namun elegan itu. Sayangnya, ia merasa akan terlihat aneh bila menjogetkan salah satu dari tarian yang diketahuinya. Firasatnya mengatakan akan lucu, sebab tari yang diketahuinya tak cocok dengan lagu tersebut. _Lagu yang berbeda harus ditarikan berbeda agar sesuai_ , putusnya dalam hati. _Setidaknya saya harus mengetahui judulnya._

” _Meneer_ Belanda?” panggilnya. Netherlands mengangkat pandangannya dari kertas di tangannya.

_“Ja?”_

_“Wat is de titel van dit liedje?”_ tanyanya dalam bahasa _motherland_ -nya. _Indiё_ tahu Netherlands selalu merasa senang mendengarnya menggunakan bahasanya. Pemuda berambut pirang pasir tersebut tersenyum kecil, sesuatu yang begitu langka dilakukannya.

“ _Dit liedje is bekend met de naam_ L’adieu, _door_ Frédéric Chopin. _Hoewel de echte titel is_ Opus 69 no. 1 in A flat Major, _een Waltz._ ”

“Waltz?” _Indiё_ yang sebelumnya duduk di sofa membelakangi Netherlands berbalik untuk menghadap sang motherland. Tungkai kakinya menggantung di atas bangku yang terlalu tinggi, diayunkan menurut ketukan lagu. Melodi mengerling jahil pada setiap ayunannya, seakan mengikuti metronom. “Seperti dansa waltz?”

Netherlands mengangguk. “England memberitahumu?” tanyanya.

 _Indiё_ tidak mengindahkan nada tidak enak yang terdengar dari pertanyaan Netherlands dan menjawab, “Sedikit. Mister England begitu bangga menceritakan tentang dirinya waktu saya bertanya. _Meneer_ tahu caranya?”

Pemuda Belanda tersebut terlihat bingung mengikuti arah pembicaraannya. Jalan pikiran negeri yang terhitung muda itu memang seringkali sulit ditebak. “Cara apa?”

Gadis Asia Tenggara itu tersenyum lebar. Matanya berbinar antusias. “Berdansa waltz, tentu saja!”

Netherlands menatap koloninya sesaat seakan menimbang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Wajah remaja itu semakin cerah saja. Lebih cerah daripada itu dan perempuan muda tersebut akan menggantikan mentari siang.

“Waltz itu seperti apa? Ajari saya! Bukankah para putri dan pangeran dalam dongeng Andersen dan Grimm menari waltz dalam pesta dansa di kamarbola? Memangnya, pesta dansa sebenarnya seperti apa?” tanyanya beruntut penuh semangat. Jika _Indiё_ sudah tertarik dengan sesuatu, tidak ada yang dapat memadamkan rasa ingin tahunya.

“Pesta dansa adalah salah satu ajang formalitas bagi rakyat kalangan atas, terutama bangsawan dan keluarga kerajaan. Di Eropa, pesta dansa juga sarana bersosialisasi. Biasanya, seperti yang kau tahu, pria dan wanita berdansa berpasangan mengikuti iringan musik. Untuk tata krama, orang seperti saya wajib belajar biar sedikit. Waltz cukup berbeda dengan tarian yang kamu ketahui. Sebenarnya lagu–lagu Chopin dimaksudkan untuk pertunjukan, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba.”

Netherlands mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk mendekat. Dengan berapi-api, _Indiё_ melakukan apa yang disuruhnya.

“Kemarikan tanganmu,” pintanya setelah mematikan gramofon. Ketika _Indiё_ menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya ia berkata, “Dalam waltz, lebih banyak gerakan sinkronisasi langkah dan tangan sering berpegangan. Pegang tangan kiri saya dengan tangan kananmu dan pegang bahu saya dengan tangan lainnya.”

Malu–malu, ia mengikuti instruksi _motherland_ -nya. Netherlands yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya sadar posisi mereka tidak seimbang. Posisi mereka tampak canggung, lebih mirip anak kecil yang belajar berjalan di tangan ayahnya.

“Sulit berpegangan? Baiklah, saya akan menuntunmu. Yang harus kau ketahui adalah waltz rata–rata lebih cepat dari tarian daerahmu, walaupun tetap elegan dan tidak terlalu energik. Kau tidak sedang memakai _klompen_?” Memang ia jarang memakai alas kaki di dalam rumah. Melihat gadis itu mengangguk, ia meneruskan. “Injak kaki saya.”

“…Injak kaki _Meneer_?”

“Untuk sekarang, saya ingin menunjukkan seperti apa tariannya. Jangan melihat saya begitu, _Indiё_ , saya cukup kuat kalau hanya harus menopang gadis seringan dirimu.”

Gadis itu menaruh kakinya diatas kaki Netherlands yang terbungkus sepatu keras ala Eropa ragu–ragu.

“Benar tidak apa–apa?”

“Percaya pada saya.”

Setelah menopangkan kedua kakinya di atas kulit yang baru disemirnya tadi pagi dan menjaga keseimbangan, ia mengamati Netherlands kembali menyalakan gramofon. Musik mulai mengalun dari awal. Pemuda Belanda tersebut melangkah mengikuti irama seraya menggali ingatan akan gerakan yang dihafalnya dahulu kala, berhati–hati agar tidak menjatuhkan _Indiё_.

Ketika mereka berputar mengelilingi ruangan, remaja itu tertawa gugup. Genggamannya semakin erat di tangan kokoh pria personifikasi tersebut. Netherlands hanya tersenyum memandang perempuan muda tersebut, dalam hati menjaga agar tepat dengan ketukan. Negeri Kincir Angin tersebut kemudian mengangkat tangannya agar gadis itu dapat berputar di tempat. _Indiё_ akhirnya tergelak.

“Dansa yang sangat aneh!” serunya diantara lantunan lagu.

 _Indiё_ memekik pelan saat sang pemuda Belanda mengangkatnya dan menurunkannya kembali dengan terlatih, menginterupsi kalimatnya. Musik tak lama kemudian usai. Motherland-nya menurunkannya dan membungkuk. Gadis itu balas memberi sebelum tertawa lepas. Netherlands kembali ke tempat duduknya semula di sitje sisi jendela, diikuti oleh remaja yang limbung setelah banyak berputar.

“Memusingkan!” _Indiё_ memutuskan untuk menyebutnya, masih terkikik geli.

“Pelan–pelan belajar dan kau akan menguasainya. Selain pesta dansa, waltz juga banyak dipakai untuk _bruiloftsfeest_.”

Gadis itu memiringkan kepala. “ _Bruiloft?_ Pernikahan?”

“Pesta pernikahan. _Bruid met bruidegom, bruidsjonker met groomsmaid._ Setelah mereka, seluruh tamu ikut berdansa. Semacam tarian massal, kalau disini,” jelas Netherlands.

 _Indiё_ menggumam mengertiannya sebelum kembali bertanya. “Apakah perwujudan negara seperti kita juga menikah?”

Pertanyaan itu nyaris membuat Netherlands tersedak seusai menyesap teh yang terabaikan nyaris setengah jam di meja. Minuman bening kecoklatan tersebut sudah mulai mendingin.

“Wat?”

“Kau tahu, merayakannya dengan pesta dan segalanya. Pengantin pria dan wanita,” negara muda tersebut menjelaskan. Netherlands menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berusaha mengingat. Kembali dirinya gagal mengikuti jalan pikiran lawan bicaranya.

“Pada pernikahan politik antar kerajaan atau aliansi, biasanya dua personifikasi negara menikah. Bukan sehidup semati tentunya, karena akhirnya pasti bercerai. Aliansi semuanya temporer, misalnya Imperial Habsburg antara Austria dan Spain. Mereka termasuk bertahan lama sebenarnya—sekitar dua abad. Mereka sempat mengasuh saya dan saudara–saudara saya,” ia mendengus mengingatnya, “kurang lebih.”

Gadis yang kini sanggulnya berantakan itu terbelalak.

“Bukankah _Meneer_ pernah bilang keduanya pria?!”

Pria yang lebih tua memberikannya tatapan _sudah kuduga kau akan bertanya begitu_ dan membalas, “Karena itu disebut pernikahan politik. Hanya secara simbolis. Tentu saja pria dan wanita juga tidak masalah, atau wanita–wanita, meski jarang. Sejauh pengetahuan saya, ada lebih banyak personifikasi pria dibanding wanita.”

“Lalu, saat mereka menikah, apakah salah satu dari mereka memakai rangkaian bunga di rambut mereka?”

Netherlands terlihat semakin bingung akan arah pertanyaannya. Tadinya ia mengira Indiё akan menanyakan hal-hal yang dewasa, dan ia telah menyiapkan mental untuk itu. Pemuda itu tetap berusaha untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran asuhannya. Ia menggeleng.

“Kudengar pengantin wanita disini memakai untaian bunga melati di rambutnya? Di Eropa tidak, saya rasa. Setidaknya saya belum pernah lihat. Seumur hidup, pernikahan yang pernah saya saksikan hanya antara pemimpin–pemimpin negara atau penguasa kerajaan. Tidak ada dari mereka yang memakai bunga atau semacamnya. Mereka memegang buket bunga, tapi tidak dikenakan.”

“Begitu,” terdengar jeda sebelum _Indiё_ melanjutkan, “Tahukah _Meneer_ arti dari melati?”

Masih berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengikuti arah pembicaraan gadis yang lebih muda darinya, Netherlands menggeleng. “Tidak. Apa?”

“Bunga melati di kepala adalah lambang kesucian perempuan. Bila pengantin wanita masih menjaga kesuciannya, kuntum–kuntum melati itu akan mekar dengan indah dan berbau wangi. Jika tidak, bunga itu akan terlihat layu. Nenek Padjajaran pernah menunjukkan pada saya cara membedakannya.”

 _Indiё_ termenung sejenak sebelum kembali berucap. “Bukankah pengantin wanita yang berjalan menuju pelaminan hal terindah untuk dilihat? Berpakaian serba putih, bunga melati yang bermekaran menghiasi rambut hitam, menyebarkan bau semerbak ke seluruh ruangan saat mereka masuk. Tamu undangan akan menatap ke arah sang pengantin, semua mata tertuju kepadanya. _Betapa ayu,_ mereka akan berkata dalam hati, _beruntung pengantin pria itu mendapatkannya!”_

Gadis berambut legam tersebut menutup mata, membayangkannya dalam benak. Netherlands hanya mengangguk penuh pengertian meskipun tampak putus akal.

“Karena itu, saya bermimpi; suatu saat saya akan menjadi pengantin seperti itu setelah beranjak dewasa. Saya ingin mengenakan bunga melati yang bermekaran— _Meneer_ tahu maksud saya? Agar siapapun yang nanti berdiri di sisi saya menyadari betapa beruntungnya ia saat hadirin memandangnya iri. Salah satu momen paling berarti dalam hidup perempuan!” Mata gelapnya bercahaya ketika memandang iris hijau sang _motherland_. “Tidakkah _Meneer_ pikir begitu?”

Merasakan pipi pucatnya memanas, Netherlands berpaling. “Mungkin. Tapi pernikahan politik akan terjadi berkali–kali saat kamu dewasa, kau tahu?”

Indiё menggeleng cepat. Dahinya berkerut tak setuju. Air muka sok tahunya membuatnya terlihat satu dua tahun lebih muda.

“ _Meneer_ , pernikahan harus didasari cinta dan sekali seumur hidup! Begitu menurut Sha—?“ Lidahnya sulit untuk mengeja nama tersebut. “Shaks… Shakespeare? Itu kata Mister. Inggris memberi saya buku setebal ini untuk dibaca!” _Indiё_ memeragakan tebalnya dengan jempol dan telunjuk. “ _Romeo and Juliet_ judulnya. Bahasanya sangat sulit. Kalau disini, saya kemudian balas bercerita padanya, ada Sawerigading dan We Cudai. Abang memberitahu saya juga tentang Sri Rama dan Sinta. Intinya sama; cinta sejati akan menang. Mungkin saya bisa berdansa waltz seperti di tempat Meneer nanti. Ah, tapi saya akan butuh sarung batik yang longgar untuk menari seperti itu—”

Celotehannya disela oleh tawa Netherlands, sesuatu yang tak pernah dilihat remaja tersebut sebelumnya. Indiё termangu melihat reaksi pemuda itu sebelum menyadari Netherlands sedang menertawakannya. Melihat mata sewarna rumput itu geli, Indiё mencibir kesal dan mebuang muka. Wajahnya merah padam. Netherlands menepuk kepala gadis Melayu tersebut.

“Saya akan menunggu undanganmu, _Kleine Meisje_. Untuk sekarang, saya akan mendoakan pemuda beruntungmu,” ujarnya. Meski telah berhenti tertawa, cengiran masih membayangi matanya.

Indiё mendengus, wajahnya masih membara. “ _Het is niet grappig_ ,” dirinya menggerutu kesal.

Netherlands tersenyum lebar, dalam hati mengharapkan bahwa suatu saat nanti mimpi sederhana melati kecilnya menjadi kenyataan, meski mustahil untuk personifikasi negara seperti mereka.

Sembilan puluh tahun kemudian, Netherlands menyadari betapa naif mereka.

**Author's Note:**

> translation notes (dutch):  
> Meneer – mister  
> Ja – yes  
> Wat is de titel van dit liedje – what is the title of this song  
> Dit liedje is bekend met de naam L’adieu, door Frédéric Chopin – this song is famous with the name L’adieu, by Frédéric Chopin  
> Hoewel de echte titel is Opus 69 no. 1 in A flat Major, een Waltz – however, the real title is Opus 69 no. 1 in A flat Major, a Waltz  
> Klompen – a kind of footwear  
> Bruiloftsfeest – wedding party/ceremony  
> Bruid met bruidegom, bruidsjonker met groomsmaid – bride with groom, best man with groomsmaid  
> Klein meisje – little girl  
> Het is niet grappig – It’s not funny
> 
> a/n: sue me, I google-translated them. feel free to correct them. this is a rewrite of my work in ffn under the same title. however, there are embarrassing historical inaccuracies which I ended up fixing. old me was so ignorant I could cry bricks right now.


End file.
